The (failed) First Date
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: Set three months after the museum scene, Nick is trying to get Judy to take a break (and maybe become something special). What happens if something happens during their, to Nick, 'date', and Judy ends up in the hospital. Based on Nick's over protectiveness towards the bunny. Two-shot. (NickxJudy)


**So now I'm caught onto Zootopia thanks to my English teacher. I came up with this story after seeing how cute and protective Nick was with Judy. I hope you enjoy it. It takes place three months after the museum scene. Also, don't forget to Favourite, follow and review.**

* * *

"Hey Carrots!" Nick greeted as he walked through Judy's apartment door as he usually did before going to the station everyday. She had originally wanted to go to his house every morning instead since his was nearer to the police station but Over-protective Nick wouldn't let her because he said that before the sun rises is the most dangerous time for a little bunny like her to be out alone so he would come to her place. She protested of course but she couldn't really fight it because he was at least a whole head taller than her and her leg had still hurt a little at the time.

"Hey Nick! Ready to-" Judy greeted back as she stepped out of the en suite bathroom clad in the ZPD's police uniform before cutting herself off. "Why aren't you in your uniform?" She asked curiously. "Because today, we are going to take a rest." "But I already took a rest when my leg got hurt and that was like forever-" "That was for two months and you did paperwork the whole time. So it wasn't really a rest." Nick cut her off. "And crime never sleeps." Judy continued as if Nick hadn't cut her off. "Well, I have already told Chief Bogo and he agreed that you need a rest little bunny." Judy huffed. "And we're going to do something special." Nick teased, and with that, Judy jumped to her small closet and picked out a t-shirt with blue jeggings before hopping into into the bathroom to change. Less than two minutes later, she came out fully dressed and hopping in excitement. "Watcha waiting for Nick? Let's go!" The grey furred bunny said as she ran out the door. Nick chuckled a little before grabbing the keys she had forgotten and following the bunny he very much adored.

"So... Where we going?" Judy asked as she bounced in her seat excitedly. "It's a surprise, Carrots." Nick said with a smile plastered onto his face. Judy bounced in her seat even more until Nick was afraid that she might hit her head on the roof of the borrowed car. "Carrots, stop bouncing. You might damage the car." Nick said, hiding his real explanation. As soon as he said that, Judy visibly calmed in her seat but her eyes were still sparkling with excitement. She was to excited to do or remember it but luckily, just as Nick was about to start the engine, he checked and remembered. "I think I'll have to arrest you Officer Hopps." Nick joked with a smirk and Judy looked questioningly at the dumb fox. He laughed as he pulled the safety buckle over his overly-excited friend. Actually, over-excited would be under exaggerating it.

As soon as she was buckled securely, and checked to make sure it was tight a few times, they started off on their short journey to a little bakery they loved for breakfast. "I'll have a warm cocoa, a hot latte, two carrot puffs and one, no make it two, blueberry muffins. Oh and also some carrot marshmallows on the cocoa." He told the cashier as Judy waited in the car. "You can finish all that little fox?" The hippo at the counter asked. "It's for the both of us." Judy said as she walked into the bakery after being bored of waiting in the car with the radio playing only news channels. The hippo mumbled to himself before announcing that he was going to pack the order for them as Judy hopped to Nick and put her arm around his shoulders. "You're supposed to wait in the car." He told her making her release her grasp and push him away, stumbling a little due to him being bigger than she is. "You could've hurt yourself and I wouldn't be there to help you." He mumbled to himself so she won't hear before seeing Judy stumble a little as she tried to push him, making him almost run to her despite her only moving back a few steps. He quickly, as quickly as walking was, went beside her and put his arm across her shoulder instead.

He remembered the incident that happened just a little over a month ago when her leg was almost healed and he drove her home. She had almost injured it more when she got off the car without him supporting her. "Nick, I'm fine. See?" She said, knowing what he was thinking off, and snapping him out of his thoughts while brushing his arms off her small shoulders. "Here you are, that would be $16." The cashier said as he came back with a brown bag and two mugs, stopping any banter from continuing between the, hopefully by Zootopians, soon-to-be couple. They thanked the cashier before walking, hopping in Judy's case, back into the car with Judy remembering to buckle this time. Then, Judy's nose twitched and her ears shot up.

"I smell carrots and blueberries." Judy said as Nick put the package down. "Can I see what's in the bag?" She asked, making Nick sigh in relief. He wanted to keep what he had ordered a secret and had been worried when she entered the large shop that she would find out. She reached for the bag with a Zootasty logo imprinted on it. Nick pulled the bag of pastries away from her without taking his eyes off the road. She gave him the bunny eyes that would melt his heart every time he saw them but since he was too afraid to take his eyes off the road, he didn't notice the pleading violet eyes. Judy sniffles in defeat. "Oh you bunnies, so emotional." He said, patting her head after letting go off the bag of goodies and making sure they were out of the sly bunny's reach. "Can't twis wittle bunny wait a while longer?" Nick asked teasingly to the rabbit in his grasp. He felt a jerk and smiled before changing the radio station to some of that country music she loved. He felt her ears perking up as she bounced in her seat once more, threatening to explode right there in excitement. To make sure she didn't, he threatened that he would change the station if she kept on bouncing.

"Wake up Carrots." He called out ten minutes later, when they arrived at their destination. He shook the half asleep bunny, that was leaning on his shoulder, awake and made sure to quickly take everything before going to her side. She might not realize that he had noticed her rubbing the spot where she had cut herself a few times in the past month, either remembering the pain, or trying to soothe any pain so he made sure to always be by her door whenever she came down from any car just incase. They, or only Nick since he wouldn't allow Judy to help him carry anything, took the things to the middle of their destination and set up a picnic right there in the park surrounded by rows of shops. "So, I wanted to ask you-" Nick said as they started to munch on their pastries when they heard shouting. A breeze swept over the bunny's fur as someone ran past her. She turned to her left and saw a wolf dressed in black clutching a bag. She immediately started to get up. "Carrots, where are you going?" Nick asked, hopping to deter his partner. "I'm going to catch that guy." She announced and took a munch of the carrot pastry before setting it back down. "Wait for the real cops, Officer Hopps." Nick tried to persuade. "We are real cops." And with that she took off running, leaving Nick stunned for a few moments before running towards her.

"Carrots?!" He shouted as he lost sight of her when she turned to another lane. "Hopps?! Judy?!" Right then, he heard a scream. A scream that he recognized from the museum and haunted him in his sleep. "Carrots!" He shouted again as he ran towards the horrifying screams. He found her cornered against a wall at a dead end by a ram. A gun was pointed towards her head and three streaks of blood ran down her left cheek. "Let her go!" Nick shouted as he blocked the exit, preventing the ram, almost twice his size, from escaping. "How about? No!" Woolter yelled. "This little rabbit shaved my belly's luscious white wool so now, I'm going to color her grey fur into a rich crimson!" He dragged the tip of the gun across her healing leg, causing the gash to reopen and bleed. Judy started becoming pale from blood loss. "Stop!" Nick yelled. He withdrew a Swiss Army knife that he kept in his pocket for emergencies. He pointed the sharp blade towards the ram that held his bunny hostage by the neck. Judy's grey face started turning purple.

"Put! Her! And! The! Gun! Down!" Nick shouted with more anger and volume in each word. The ram now terrified, due to the fox having a good aim and throw, dropped the handgun down and let her go, gasping for breath, but not before scratching her tiny neck with it causing it to bleed and Nick to breathe heavily from seeing her body bloody. "Kick! The! Gun! Here! And! Step! Away! From! Her!" Woolter kicked the gun towards the fox and stepped towards the next wall. Nick then picked up the gun and pointed it towards Woolter, making him step a few steps back. Then, Nick heard the police sirens and felt relieved that he absentmindedly lowered the knife a little. As the police on duty came towards them, Woolter swiftly pulled out another smaller gun and was about to aim at Nick. Judy, in her half conscious state, saw the aim and quickly hopped between a scared frozen Nick and a Woolter with a fierce, terrifying look on his face. Woolter shot Judy on the leg at the bottom of the gash as she blocked Nick, causing her to scream ear shattering screams as it lodged itself into her bone. Before the ram could do anything else, he was shot with a tranquilizer dart by one of the cops. The ram then fell faint onto the floor as Nick ran towards a screaming Judy, not wanting anything worse to happen to her if he stopped and froze. He took out his scout cloth that he had used for her the last time and bandaged her wound.

"We need an ambulance! Officer Hopps is down!" Nick heard one of the cops yell into the walking talkie as he cupped Judy in his arms. She whimpered in pain as he pressed lightly on her wounded leg, not caring about her blood staining and matting the fur on his paws. She nuzzled into his body, trying to rid herself of her aching head and body but jerked back when she felt her cheek getting stuck on a cloth and pulling onto it. Nick felt his shirt being tugged and saw a half conscious Judy trying to unstick his bloody shirt from her face. Just them, the ambulance arrived. Not wanting to jostle her leg or move the bullet, he waited for the paramedics to approach them before releasing her. They managed to untangle her from his shirt and they took her towards the hospital with Nick praying while holding her paw the whole time. They then wheeled her straight into the emergency room.

A few minutes later, he heard a crunch sound beside him as Chief Bogo sat on the chair beside him. Not too long later, most of the officers were there too, including Ben. It was only a few hours later but it felt like days to Nick, when the doctor finally came out of the operating room. He was originally shocked at the number of people waiting but quickly regained him composure as he looked around the room. "Officer Hopps has suffered a severe concussion, three gashes on her left cheek, a scratch on her neck, a longer scratch running down her right leg and a bullet in between her bones right at its end." Everyone gasped knowing that that leg was still recovering after the last incident. "She will need to go for physiotherapy to walk properly on that leg again but she seems fine. Just a few couple of bruises on her neck and back. You may go see her now in room 0713 but she will probably not be awake since we have heavily sedated her during the surgery to remove the bullet. They thanked the stag and quickly went up the elevator to the room.

On the bed, Officer Hopps looked so small compared to the bed that could fit an elephant. Nick quickly crawled beside her on the bed and whispered "I'm sorry." over and over again as he patted her head and rubbed her ears. The other officers melted at this sight. Just as he felt the bandage that covered her cheek, he couldn't tell why he felt the need to lift it up and inspect it but he did. What he saw shocked him. He was certainly going to ask her about that when she got up. Right now, he was going to sit beside her and no one could take him away from her. Chief Bogo bought him some food and he realized how hungry he was when he gobbled the whole thing down quickly. He looked at the time and saw that it was early evening, about the time their shift would usually end on a normal day. Slowly, as the night began to fall, the visitors started clearing. Nick couldn't have been happier about that because the heat in the room was becoming claustrophobic. The nurse had came and gone but Judy hadn't woken yet. The nurse had tried to get Nick away but he didn't. He softly sang one of Judy's favorite Gazelle songs and he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **Right now it's already after midnight where I am but I promised myself that I would get this out by today so this is going to be a two-shot. Maybe three if I have too much to write but it's most likely two and I'm rambling again. Sorry. Anyway, keep your eyes open for the next chapter or Favourite and follow to get alerted when it is. See you in the next chapter. Bye.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
